


Starry Night

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a nice night for a five-mile walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #447 "outside"

“You’re pretty chipper for somebody who’s been stranded on a mountaintop, McChuckles,” said Tony, as they pulled their backpacks from the trunk of their inoperative sedan.

“It’s a nice night,” McGee replied. “Clear weather, no one’s injured, no bad guys on the loose… it’s less than five miles back to the last place we had cell reception, so we can call for a tow and be back home by breakfast. I’d say we’re pretty lucky.”

Tony tipped his head back, looking up at the stars. It _was_ a nice night, and his partner was pretty good company.

“Yeah,” he agreed. 

THE END


End file.
